


A Lovely Assistant

by evenbutterfliesdecay



Category: Il Principe | The Prince - Niccolò Machiavelli, Literary RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/pseuds/evenbutterfliesdecay
Summary: Machiavelli hires a new assistant. Little does he know that she will be his love. Or will she?





	

“All of these people suck,” Machiavelli complained to his friend Brianette. “I need an assistant with a true love for art. With true pizazz!”

“Well, you still have many other people to interview.” Brianette comforted her friend. “Maybe you will find the one.”

Little did Machiavelli know that Brianette’s statement was true in more ways than one. 

///

“Next!” Machiavelli called after a truly horrid interview. I mean, the guy didn’t even know who Michelangelo was for da Vinci's sake! Geez louise. Why was good help so hard to find???

“Hello,” a girl entered the room and I swear to da Vinci Machiavelli stopped breathing. He was super awestruck. The girl had black hair with purple in it somehow even though it was the olden days. She wore a long black dress and looked kinda goth because she also had black eyeliner and lipstick on for some reason. “Is this where I get interviewed?” The goth-like girl asked and Machiavelli melted. Her voice! What a gift. 

“You’re hired!” He said without even interviewing the girl because he just found her to be that handsome. “What is your name?”

“Oh, thank you Mr. Machiavelli! My name is Makayla,” the girl said shyly. She smiled and Machiavelli felt all hot and bothered. 

“That is a beautiful name miss. When can you start working for me?”

“Right now!” Makayla squeaked. “I am an eager beaver.” She paused. “Especially when it comes to fine men like yourself.” She then winked. 

Machiavelli smirked. “Excellent, babe. You must wear a uniform while working with me.” Machiavelli pulled out a see through nightgown. “Put this on and we’ll get to work.”

“Oh goody!” Makayla squealed and went to put on the nightgown.

When she came back, Machiavelli started writing his second book. He was gonna call it The Prince, or possibly Fear > Love. 

“Anything I can do for you good sir?” Makayla asked flirtily as Machiavelli finished off a chapter of his book. 

“You can do anything to me, baby,” Machiavelli said kinda jokingly but honestly he was pretty serious. 

“Oh, you dirty man!” Makayla giggled. “Why don’t I go fetch you some tea?” 

“The would be lovely,” Machiavelli smiled all happy-like. Oh wow. He was really falling for this Makayla chick. 

After twenty minutes Machiavelli started to get worried. What was taking his girl so long? He got up from his chair and went into the kitchen to check on the goth-like girl (but actually with the nightgown on she didn’t look goth anymore plus she washed her black makeup off). 

“Makayla darling?” He questioned when he got into the kitchen. Makayla screamed. 

“Up here, master!” She called down. She was on top of the very tall refrigerator. 

“What are you doing up there you silly goose?” Machiavelli asked and laughed because what the fuck. 

“I saw a fruit fly,” Makayla sobbed. “I am ever so afraid of fruit flies! My mother was killed by one.” She cried some more, and Machiavelli knew what he had to do. He made a fly trap using red wine and grapes. Then he watched as the fly naively went into the trap. As soon as the fly was stuck, Machiavelli grabbed it and ate it whole. 

“Problem solved!” Machiavelli exclaimed and puffed his chest out. Makayla fanned herself. 

“Oh, Mr. Machiavelli. You are so macho!” 

“Please,” Machiavelli said, “call me Niccolo.” Makayla smiled. 

“Okay, NiccolOOHHHHHHH” she yelled as she accidentally fell off of the fridge. Machiavelli rushed to catch her and Makayla landed in his strong arms. 

“You gotta be careful sugarplum.” Machiavelli soothed. “I cannot bear to lose you.” Makayla gasped. 

“Does that mean?”

“Yes, my dear apricot. I love you.” Machiavelli confessed honestly. Makayla giggled loudly and flung her arms around her lover’s neck. 

“Yippee!” 

/// 

Later that night, as the two lovebirds laid by the fire, Machiavelli popped the question. 

“Makayla, dear?” Makayla turned to him. 

“Yes my sweet?”

“Do you think it is better to be loved or feared?” Machiavelli asked and then let out a breath. That was such a hard question to get out.

“I think it is better to be loved,” Makayla answered. “In fact, I love you so much, I am not afraid of you.” She smiled, but Machiavelli was seething with rage. That was not the answer he had been looking for… 

“HOW ABOUT NOW????” Machiavelli yelled. He was really mad. He knew that it is better to be feared. What the hell is Makayla thinking?????

Machiavelli then stabbed Makayla to death. 

“Brianette!” Machiavelli yelled. “Time to find a new assistant!”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the fic? Please leave a comment!


End file.
